Sleepless Nights
by KittyKatThePsycho
Summary: He always found it hard to fall asleep. However, he found that he was not the only one.


A/N: Just a little bit of cuteness between Tony and Bruce. I hope that you enjoy it. Any reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Marvel does.

Bruce Banner had, due to years spent being hunted like an animal, grown used to having sleepless nights. He supposed that it was also because he had grown paranoid that he would either wake up to large guns being pointed in his face or he would be greeted by a sight of mass destruction that he had unwittingly caused. Either way, sleep was something that the doctor had began to consider as only a necessity to keep his body functioning and it was not strange to see him working in his lab at odd hours of the morning.

He admired those that were able to sleep comfortably at night and related to those who couldn't.

He admired Thor, for the god could sleep through almost anything unless he was physically shook awake or he could sense the energy of his brother. Clint slept well most of the time, but he always had weapons at his bedside so anyone who had to wake him up did so with dread. Natasha was unique in the sense that she seemed to have both sleepless nights and then there were nights when she slept soundly. Sam had a normal sleeping pattern, Wanda loved to sleep and Vision merely went into a recharge-like mode.

The remaining three Avengers had trouble sleeping and were often found wide awake when the rest of the city slept. Steve would check up on Bruce and Tony, read or use the gym. Tony would stroll to Bruce's lab to tease and talk to the doctor, annoy Steve or he would stay locked up in his lab. As for Bruce, he would merely stay locked up in his lab.

Well, he did leave the lab sometimes when he felt as if he needed a break. The timid doctor would walk, quietly, to Tony's lab and if the billionare just so happened to be asleep then the spectacled man would watch him from the door. He did not know whether it was due to being envious at Tony's ability to fall asleep -pass out from exhastion would be more appropriate- almost anywhere or if he secretly thought the man was kind of cute when he was asleep, but he liked watching him sleep. The sound of Tony's breathing, the small twitches of his mouth and even the occassional sleepy rambling seemed to fill the troubled doctor with a sense of calmness. Naturally, nobody knew of his strange habit. It was better that way, he mused. They all thought he was quite odd already.

However, as with all secrets, it had to be discovered eventually. Bruce had all but given up trying to sleep that night and his head had begun to ache after two hours of tinkering away at one of his machines, so he had left his lab for a break.

He smiled, thinly, as he heard the familiar sound of Tony's soft breathing from down the hall and he stood by the lab doors and watched silently. That night, however, something compelled him to go into the lab.

Tony was asleep on a chair with his head within the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on his work desk. Bruce smiled and watched him. He flushed. Tony was even cuter, asleep, from up close.

The doctor had been an only child, as the billionare had, and he had sometimes longed for a sibling. Later in life, he had longed for a friend. Although Tony may not have known it, Bruce considered the man to be both. He crouched down so that he could see the man's face more clearly. Bruce reached out and brushed a stray strand of dark hair from Tony's face, when the man's brown eyes suddenly snapped open.

Surprised, the doctor stumbled back and gazed up at the man who gave him a look of confusion. "Bruce?"

The timid man stood up and dusted himself off, avoiding Tony's gaze as he fiddled with his lab coat awkwardly. "I-I was just checking up on you."

Tony raised a brow. "You never come to my lab. Ever. Unless I invite you to, even though you're always welcome. And also, you're fiddling with your coat so I know you're lying."

Damn his stupid nervous habits... Bruce blushed and frowned slightly. "You know me well, Tony."

"So, out with it, then. Is something wrong? Need some advice on the ladies?" The billionare smirked slightly. "Or the boys?"

Bruce turned a darker shade of red. "N-No, it's nothing like that! Nothing's wrong..."

"Then what is it? There must be a good reason, I mean, it's not like you were just sitting here and watching me sleep-" Tony stared at the doctor, who had suddenly become tense and even more nervous. "You were watching me sleep?"

"I'm sorry." Bruce had no idea how he was going to explain himself to his friend without sounding like some kind of weirdo. Deep inside, he could have sworn he heard the Hulk say, "TELL HIM THE TRUTH."

Tony looked a bit uncomfortable, but he pulled a chair out for the doctor to sit on and he faced him. "Uh, it's okay, Bruce. Although, maybe you could tell me why?"

The doctor stared down at his shoes and he sighed. Whether he decided to run out of the lab and avoid Tony or tell him the truth, it was going to be awkward. He took a deep breath. "I like watching you sleep... It kind of makes me feel calm, I know that sounds weird... Don't ask me how or why, it just does."

Tony's cheeks turned a bit pink and he looked at his friend. "I have been told many weird things before, but nobody has told me they liked to watch me sleep." Noticing the man's tense frame, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "But if it really makes you feel better, Bruce, then you can watch all you like. Wow, that sounded different in my head."

Bruce giggled and stared at his fellow genius. "Thank you, Tony. Since we've already crossed the boundary into weirdness, I also think y-you look cute when you sleep."

"I'm flattered. I think. Are you saying I'm not cute when I'm awake?" He pouted.

Bruce threw his hands up, defensively. "What? No, I never-"

"You wouldn't be wrong, though." Tony smoothed his hair to the back and gave a 'sexy' smile. "I think I'm more of a roguish-handsome when I'm awake." This caused Bruce to burst out laughing until his sides hurt, to which Tony gave him an annoyed look. Then, he smirked and this caused Bruce to worry. What the hell was he thinking?

"Bruce, do you know what is really cute?" He asked, with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"W-What?" The doctor asked awkwardly and almost fell out of his chair when Tony grabbed his cheeks and pinched them.

"The way you blush and get all awkward at everything!" Tony grinned. "It's adorable! Everyone thinks so, even Clint -and he never agrees with me!"

Bruce turned bright red. Where had he been when they were discussing how cute his natural awkwardness was? He was also unsure if it was a backhanded compliment or not.

He swatted Tony's hands away and got up. "W-Well, I'd better get back to my lab..."

"I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted." Tony gave him a playful wink. "You are welcome to sleep with me, doctor." He laughed at the doctor's shocked expression and ruffled his hair. "I mean, as in sleep next to me so you can watch me sleep but you know, if you really-"

Bruce clamped his hand over Tony's mouth. "Don't you even try finishing that sentence. A-And yes, I would like to sleep next to you. To watch you sleep, for no other reason!" It sounded odd but it was better than what Tony was teasing him about.

The billionare laughed and walked to his room with Bruce following him, quietly. He yawned and climbed into bed. Bruce layed down next to him, shyly. "Hey, Tony?"

"What is it?" Tony turned to face his friend.

Bruce smiled shyly. "You're a great friend, you know? You're always so friendly and fun to be around. Also, you treat me like a human and that makes me happy. So much so, that I consider you to be the brother I never had. I hope that doesn't sound too weird."

"Considering that we're laying together in bed and that you like to watch me sleep, I don't think that sounds weird at all." Tony smiled. "And I'm glad you think of me that way. I think the same way of you, Bruce. Now, I'm going to get some sleep before Captain Dorito grills me in the morning. Goodnight, Bruce."

The doctor smiled. "Goodnight, Tony."

That night, the doctor slept along with his friend, instead of merely watching him sleep. And for the first time, in what seemed like eternity, Bruce Banner slept soundly.


End file.
